Every Night
by raisenbread
Summary: Levi lives in the town slums struggling to get by while Eren lives in luxury in the towns nicest of houses; a mansion.
1. Chapter 1

Eren was one of those highborn men, a noble with naturally tanned skin and dark eyes framed with heavy lashes. Levi was one of those lowborn men, with messy hair and eyes that knew of darker days than any highborn could ever dream of. Levi survived in the dumps, using skillful thievery and manipulation. Saying he has never sold his body when offered food would be a lie, but a lie he would surely use more than once in this lifetime. Eren, who had money to spare, walked through the troubles of life as a mere onlooker, as someone who has never had to face poverty, he could never understand why they couldn't just _make _some money for themselves. After all, the money never ceased for him. Room was scarce in the places Levi would choose for him and his group to sleep. Yet, having no other place to go they slept and ate where they could. For Levi, a good meal was when everyone's bellies were filled, even his own. Even if it was only a couple slices of bread for each of them. For Eren, a good meal was when there was chicken on the table, coupled with a glass of wine to wash it all down. Eren's life was easy, laid back, he never had a thing to worry about. His life was boring. He wanted some adventure, craved it, however, no matter what he did, he never really achieved that rush of adrenaline he was looking for. Levi on the other hand wanted the exact opposite, he wanted a peaceful, worry free life. He wanted enough money to buy some land, build a house and feed his group. He wanted exactly what that shitlord nobleman had, and he planned to get it one day.

There came a day when Levi had stolen from every house, every shop he could see, except one, it was the house of that obnoxious brat who thought he was the prince from the moon. He walked around the town like he owned the place-his head held high, eyes glowing with superiority- when in reality he had traveled from over seas and had only lived here a mere three years. If he wasn't a highborn shitlord, his nickname would still have been shitlord, as Levi couldn't see how him _not _being highborn would ever change that horrid personality of his. That stupid grin he had on face when he walked through town, allowing everyone to think that he actually cared for their welfare. If he actually cared for this town's welfare, he would spend some of that cash on the poor. Of course he wasn't aware of the poverty that lived in the dumps of London as he was never keen on walking towards that smell of rotting food and mud-filled streets. Levi's hatred for the man grew, day after day, until he decided it was time this shitlord was taught a lesson. A lesson from someone who knew the harsh realities of life. This was when he decided that he would give the noble lord the one thing he truly wanted in his life. He would give him that rush of adrenaline Eren was searching for. It was obvious Eren was bored, it was obvious if you ever happened to look him in the eyes.

When it came night Levi snuck in through the bathroom window Eren had left open for some fresh air. He snickered as he hopped in, finding it amusing how safe Eren thought he was. And to a certain extent he _was _safe, nobody would dare break in to this man's house. If they were ever caught it would be off with their heads. Levi didn't care though, because he wouldn't be caught. That night he walked through the mansion, creating a blueprint in his mind, figuring out where each hallway lead to, what each room held behind their huge oaken doors. He spent an extra amount of time figuring out routes that lead from the kitchen to the most unnoticeable exit, after all he _did_ need the food, that's what he was here for. He finished his blueprint exactly two hours before sunrise, plenty enough time for him to snatch a basket of food, having had the whole night to explore the mansion. The food he got from the rich man's house would last him and his group about three days max. He concluded he would have to return in three days time, even if it was just for food.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Alright, so I know I haven't posted in a REALLY long time, and I'm sorry about that I really am, but I haven't had any good ideas until now. If you can call this a good idea. Hopefully I'll continue with this. Tell me if you liked it or not! Also, sorry it's so short, seems like I can't write long things.**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been two days since he set foot in that man's mansion, and in those two days he and his group had devoured all the food he had brought in the basket. It seemed to Levi, that he would have to return tonight. Just for food.

The day seemed to pass by slower as he and his two little ones awaited the night. It had been the first time in a long time that Levi, Armin, and Mikasa had eaten a good meal. A great meal actually, a meal where they couldn't eat anymore. The three of them never thought they would get a meal like that again. In truth Levi thought tonight was a bad night to go to that man's house. That shitlords house, he didn't know why, call it a gut instinct if you will, but tonight just didn't feel like the night. But seeing Armin and Mikasa's faces light up when he brought back a whole basket of food pushed him to go in again. So until the sun went down and the moon came up he told his little ones of the tales his folks told him when he was a small boy, growing up in the middle class parts of town. He told them of the giants who broke through the walls, of the fearless heroes who put their lives on the line to save humanity. How he remembered his parent's telling him of one man in particular that was nicknamed Humanities Strongest as he was undefeatable in battle, whether it be through brute strength or strategy.

"This man alone was said to be worth ninety soldiers." Levi let a smile play on his lips as he saw the childrens faces light up with awe.

"Really?" Mikasa gushed, both hands rolled up into fists as she tried to contain her excitement.

"Really." Levi nodded.

"This man, was also the smartest in strategic advances, meaning that he knew what those bad giants were going to do before they did it."

"Woah, I want to be that smart one day! It's almost like reading their minds!"

"Sure is Armin, do you want to read minds when you grow up?"

"Yeah! It's just like you Levi!"

"It is! It is!" Mikasa agreed, "You're magical Levi! You always have food for us, even when we think there's nothing out there anymore!"

Armin nodded heartily in agreement. Levi however, was shocked. He had had no idea he meant that much to these kids. This was the moment that Levi realized he would do anything if it meant keeping these runts healthy and fed. He had grown attatched to the kids in the short time he had taken care of them, and he didn't intend on letting them die off like many other kids he saw in the back ally ways of the old town. He would do everything he could to protect them. They were that important.

Levi continued with the stories until both kids had drifted off to sleep. He worried for them, he worried that they would grow up thinking that this was all that was in the world. He didn't want them to think all there was was poverty and hunger. He wanted them to grow up seeing that there was more to the world than hunger and poverty, he wanted them to grow up with smiles on their faces and food in their bellies, and that was what he would work towards. Starting with Eren's house tonight, he would take all the food he needed while making it seem like he had taken nothing. It was just a bit of rearranging, but that was simple.

Levi walked to that mansion in the dead of night, thinking of ways he could get in if that bathroom window was closed. When he had come two nights previous, he had unlocked a couple for doors that seemed as if they hadn't been used in a very long time. Those were his backup entrances, if the window was locked he had four other doors to choose from. But first, he would check that window as that was the most convenient for him.

"It _is_ unlocked." He whispered to himself. "Heh, that dumbass shitlord thinks people are harmless." He slowly and quietly slid the window open, crawled in and closed it silently behind him, thanking the gods it wasn't creaky. Levi made his way out the door and down the hallway, heading towards the kitchen with the basket in hand. He was walking along when he thought he heard foot steps behind him. He quickly entered the first room he saw, opening the door just a sliver to see who it was that was up at this hour of the night. _"Well, well, well, if it isn't the devil himself." _A smirk ran across Levi's lips as the lordling walked on by, not knowing that not even three feet away from him was one of the underworld's most skillful hunter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Sorry these updates are so short, but hopefully they'll get longer!**


	3. Chapter 3

Levi watched from the room as Eren made his way to the other side of the hallway and turned to his right. He lifted an eyebrow as he had not remembered seeing any sort of door near there. _"What'd he do? Walk through the fucking wall?" _Levi decided to count to fifteen before he eased himself out of the room, heading towards that mysterious wall Eren seemingly just walked through. Standing in front of the wall, there was nothing noticeable about it, just a cement wall with some scratches here and there but nothing in particular caught his eye. _"Tch. I came for food. The lordling's business is of no concern to me." _He stepped back and made his way to the kitchen, carefully listening for foot steps and scouting for the light of lanterns. He had found out the hard way that there indeed were guards put on duty to patrol the mansion. _"And I thought this was all just a game for him." _He chuckled._ "It's a game for me." _Levi allowed a small smile at his victory. He had broke into the house of the most infamous, wealthy man in town and no one knew. Not even Armin and Mikasa knew, all they needed to know was that from now on they no longer had to fall asleep with stomachs demanding food.

Once in the kitchen he quickly took some bread, a wheel of cheese, some milk and a whole chicken. _"He doesn't need this many chickens. They won't notice one missing." _After filling his basket to the brim he covered if with a cloth and rearranged the bread, chicken, cheese, and milk to make it seem like nothing had been taken. After all was done he stepped back and gave a satisfied nod, he had done a good job, it actually might even look like there was more than he started with. Levi turned on his heel to leave when he saw the light from a lamp walking towards the entrance of the kitchen. His eyes narrowed, exit paths running through his mind. He didn't waste four hours making a blueprint for nothing. It was supposed to come in handy in situations like these. The only problem was that there was only a single exit from the kitchen to any other pathways and the light was nearing it by the second. His eyes darted around the dark room, trying to find a place where he could hide. In the heat of the moment he decided to hide in the oven, that being the only place he would be able to fit in. Quickly and quietly he opened the oven and slipped in, hoping that the guard was only here to check.

Levi's breathing seemed louder in the small space, his breaths coming out in short, quiet puffs the guard hopefully wasn't able to hear. The guards foot steps echoed around the kitchen, the sound bouncing off the cement walls, making it hard for Levi to pinpoint his exact location. He thought for a minute, more echoes ment the guard was further away, less echoes ment the guard was close. He figured out that much from his previous run in with the guards the first time he snuck in. They never found him that time, _"So they won't find me this time." _His mind set, Levi listened for the foot steps, for the echoes. When he didn't hear any he closed his eyes listening harder, straining his ears to hear _something, anything. _When he didn't hear a thing he counted to a hundred. Levi was about to open the oven door and crawl out when he heard foot steps exiting the kitchen. He froze. If he had moved any sooner he would have been caught. Just to play it safe he decided to count to a hundred again.

It was time to get going. Staying in this oven any longer would make him go mad. Silently, he opened the door and crawled out, staying in a crouching positon while he scouted the area, making sure it was clear. Tonight was really a bad night to come. It was a gut instinct and when his gut told him to get out of there he got out of there no questions asked. He stood up, dusted himself off and made his way to the exit closest the kitchen. Even with the close encounter with the guard Levi still found himself thinking about that entrance the lordling walked through. _"There has to be some kind of door, people don't just walk through walls like that." _Walking down the long, dark hallway this was all that ran through his mind. Damn was he curious, he just really, almost desperately wanted to know what kind of passages this place had. Being a thief for most of his life, these kinds of findings intrigued him to the utmost. Reaching the door he stretched out his hand to turn the handle when the door pushed open, just slightly from the other side. Levi stepped back, _"Shit." _was all he could think. He had gotten this far, and someone was already on the other side of the door. Most likely a guard that had been patrolling, or maybe the lordling himself was coming back from his little hike. If that was the case Levi would have to knock him about before Eren got a look at his face. Levi stepped back, allowing whoever that was behind the door to push it open and walk in. The man that walked in did not carry a lantern, had no sort of armor, nor a weapon. The man that walked in had brown hair, covered half-assedly with the hood of his cloak and teal eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dark. Seeing him in person, and up close was different than seeing him walking through the streets during the day. During the day he had worn the finest of clothes made with the finest of materials. Now, he adorned a dirty brown cloak and eyes that seemed almost animalistic. Instinctively Levi bent his knees, balancing his weight and waited for the lord to make his move. Instead Eren walked past the man like he wasn't even there. _"What?" _Levi went after him, the two men had stood in front of each other far too long and if Levi let Eren get away now, the lordling would have a clear image of his face. No matter what happened, Levi would have to make sure Eren wouldn't say a thing, and there were only two ways of going about this certain matter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Well, this one's longer than the first two! Hope you like!**


End file.
